Pokemon XY: Departure Or maybe not?
by untitledryan
Summary: My first Fanfic! Serena thinks Ash is going home to Kanto without her... Or is he? Amourshipping!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

This is my first Fanfic, enjoy! Feel free to review! ~KalelKupKake

Pokemon the Series: XY - Departure... or maybe not?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 1 Serena's P.O.V

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day Ash goes home to Kanto, to Pallet Town. Without us. Without me.

Normal P.O.V "It's been a great journey, everyone." Ash said to his three Kalos friends Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. "It sure has. It's hard to believe it's already over, tomorrow that is. But I learned a lot from you, Ash." Clemont said. "Aw I'm gonna miss taking care of all your Pokemon Ash..." Bonnie said sadly. "When I started my journey I had no goal, and I still don't know what I want to do, but traveling with you all helped me understand Pokemon better. Still, I'm not looking forward to saying goodbye.." Serena said with a frown. Ash smiled. "Anyway, let's go to the Pokemon Center for the night." Ash said.  
-At the Pokemon Center-  
Bonnie yawned. "So.. tired..." Bonnie said half asleep. "Me too. I think I'm gonna head to bed, What about you Ash?" Clemont asked. "Nah, I'm gonna go sit outside for a bit. Night Clemont, Night Bonnie. Pikachu, you should go to sleep too, so go with Clemont, kay?"  
"Pika!"  
"Night" Clemont and Bonnie said to Ash.  
Bonnie went up to the room she and Serena were staying in and saw Serena still awake. "Serena, how come you're still awake?" Bonnie asked.  
"Not tired yet I guess, I'm gonna go outside. Night Bonnie." "I think Ash is outside too. G'Night Serena."  
Serena nodded and headed outside, only to see Ash, whom she was in love with.  
"Ash.."  
He turned around and saw Serena.  
"Serena? I thought you were already asleep."  
"I couldn't fall asleep, so I came out here." She explained.  
"I wanted to ask you something anyway."  
She wondered what he would wanna ask her.  
"I was thinking, why don't you come back to Kanto, with Pikachu and I." He asked hopefully.

Serena's P.O.V "I was thinking, why don't you come back to Kanto, with Pikachu and I?" Ash wants me to come to Kanto with him? There's no way I can say no!

"Of course I will! I just talked to my mom the other day, and she even said it would be a great experience to go to another region!" I exclaimed.  
Ash smiled that cute smile of his. "Great! I wanted Clemont and Bonnie to come too, but Clemont said they have to stay and start taking care of the gym again. But it's great that you can!"

I smiled. He must be excited. I sure am.

"We should get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" I said with a wink.

End Chapter 1

What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! Find out what happens next in Chapter 2!  
_ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, so heres the second chapter! The first chapter was a little messed up because I typed it up on my phone. This chapter was also typed on my phone, so I'm going to edit it the best I can. The chapters would be neater if I had a computer, but I sadly don't, so I have to edit on my tablet. Anyway, enough of me, on with the story! Enjoy :)  
Normal P.O.V, at the airport

"Goodbye you guys.. I'm gonna miss takin' care of all of your Pokemon..." Bonnie said with a frown.

"Thanks for everything, both of you..." Clemont said sadly.

"We'll meet again for sure!" Ash told them.

"Definately!" Serena agreed.  
"We better get going, Serena." Ash told her.

"Yeah. Bye again you guys!"  
"Bye!"

Ash took Serena's hand and started to run towards the plane. On the plane they went. The plane took off. They're Kalos journey was officially over. _  
~~~ The Plane Ash and Serena are on finally landed.

"Wow! Its been awhile since i've been here!" Serena exclaimed.

"Thats right, you were here before. Thats when I met you." Ash said. She nodded with a smile.

"Anyway, let's head to Pallet Town." Ash told her.

And off they went. Ash was really excited. On the way to Pallet Town Ash was talking talking about how great his Kalos journey was. This made Serena happy. Finally, they arrived in Pallet Town.

"I'm gonna go see all my Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab! Come on Serena!" Ash shouted while beginning to run.

Serena grabbed his hand and he stopped running immediately.

"Of course I want to see all your Pokemon, but don't you think you should go home and see your mom first?"

"I guess so.." Ash replied.

Serena followed Ash as he began to walk to his house.

Serena's P.O.V I'm excited... I wonder what his Mom is like...

My thoughts were interrupted when Ash said, "We're here!"

"So this is where you grew up..." I said quietly.

Ash opened the door.

"I'm home!"

His Mom came rushing to us.

"Ash honey, it's so good to see you! You too Pikachu!" She said happily.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded.

"Ah! You must be Ash's girlfriend! I'm Delia! You're Serena, right? Sigh... My little boy is all grown up..." She told me.

Wait... Girlfriend? I felt my face heat up to a dark red.

"It-It's like that..." I replied.

I glanced over at Ash. He was blushing too. Sure, I have a crush on him, a huge crush on him, but I never thought anyone would mistake me as his girlfriend...

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Ash shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry... I thought for sure you two were a couple." She told us sincere.

"Yeah well you thought wrong.. that would never happen." Ash stated clearly still embarrassed.

Well that stung a little. Hmp. Who needs him anyway? Oh wait... I do.

"Well, why don't you two unpack while I prepare you both dinner? Ash, show Serena to the guest room okay?" Ash's mom said.

"Okay. Come on Serena." He began to walk up the steps. I followed.

He opened the door to the guest room.  
I sat down my bag next to the bed.

"I'm sorry about what my mom said Serena..." He told me sincere.

I'm not bothered by what she said, it's what you said that bothers me...

"Oh it's okay. It doesn't even compare to what someone else said." I stated coldly.

"...Are you okay Serena?" He asked.

"Just fine. I need some alone time, you should go unpack too."

"Okay... see you at dinner..." He said while leaving and closing the door.

I sat on the bed. I guess he really doesn't like me... I took a picture out of my skirt pocket. It was Korrina, Lucario, Clemont, Bonnie, Ash, and myself. I had scooted really close to Ash in that picture. We were together.

But of course, it won't be that way forever..

I put the picture back in my pocket.

"I guess I should go downstairs for dinner."  
I walked downstairs, only to see Ash and his mom.

"Serena! I was just about to call you down for dinner, perfect timing!" He exclaimed.

Normally, I would would say something like "Yeah, I guess so!" But this time, I said nothing. Well, to him anyway.

"The food is great, Mrs. Ketchum!" I exclaimed.

"Um.. Serena..." Ash said.

"Thanks Serena! I made sure tonight's meal was extra special, you both deserved it!" Delia said.

"Thank you for delicious meal!"

I continued to eat. Minutes passed.

"So Sere- " Ash started, but i cut him off.

"I've finished eating, I'm going upstairs now. Again, thanks for the great meal Mrs. Ketchum!" I said while standing up. I walked up the stairs. I heard Ash say

"Um.. I finished eating too, so I'm going upstairs too..."

I walked into the room I was staying in and shut the door. I sat on the bed. That's when I heard a

"Pikachu, go wait in my room, okay?"

Which was obviously Ash.

Pikachu replied with a

"Pika!"

Then two knocks on the door.

Oh great...

"Come in." I said.

Ash opened the door, then closed it.

"Serena... You've been acting strange all night, towards me anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah. How come?"

Oh no... I guess I should just tell him the truth...

"It's because of what you said earlier..." I told him.

"Huh? What did I say that made you mad?"

"When you're Mom said I was your girlfriend, you said that would never happen... And that hurt me a lot, because.. I'm in love with you..."

He went wide eyed.

"In love? With me?"

I stood up and kissed him on the cheek, then hugged him.

He was confused, and I knew that. Then to my surprise, he hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry for what I said earlier..."

"It's okay. I'll always forgive you."

He pulled away from the hug.

"I think... I love you, Serena..."

"You think?"

"Well- I mean-"

I cut him off. Again. But this time it was with a kiss.

So dreams do come true.

The End! I've completed my first fanfic! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Well let me know! More stories to come! Big Thanks to all who have read my story and reviewed! 


End file.
